Jemma's Hydra?
by SeaShellvid
Summary: Ward is back. And it's just Skye and Jemma left on the bus... Set where Skye has her powers, but can't control them. The team comes back in in later Chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Skye races into the lab, "Jemma! Jemma where are you?"

Jemma chuckles and pops her head out of a storage closet, "I'm right here Skye. What's up?"

"We should have a Skimmons day!"

Jemma smiles carrying out some chemical and setting it down where she is working, "sounds like fun, let me just finish this then we can do whatever you want. I need like 10 minutes then I'll be all finished here. Okay?"

"Kay Jem," Skye smiles and sits down near Jemma and watches.

Jemma continues her experiment with a chuckle. _Skye is so funny. I wonder what she has planned for our Skimmons day..._

Skye is watching Jemma amused by her love of science, _the horrid thing that it is._ Skye chuckles at her thought.

"What's so funny Agent Skye?" Jemma chuckles glancing up.

"I was just thinking how horrid science is," smiles pretending to gag.

"Science is not horrid Skye!" Jemma sets down her things and takes off her gloves, looking at Skye with a smile. Jemma walks over to her friend gives her a slight shove.

"Hey!" Skye squeals. She gives Jemma a slight shove back.

"Hey! Skye!" Jemma squeals back. Skye runs over to the sink in the lab and gets some water on her hands before flinging it at Jemma. Jemma races over to splash Skye back.

The two girls continue this notion both squealing and screaming at each other, grabbing the attention of someone else on the bus.

The person walks to the lab peaking in to see the two girls play fighting. The person sighs.

Though that sigh was quiet Skye froze as she heard it and she looks around.

"Ward," she hisses, stepping in front of Jemma. She feels for her gun. _No! I left it in my room!_

Ward walks into the lab and Skye stays in front of her friend. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Forgive me for not believing you," Skye hisses.

"Skye," Jemma says stepping around and next to Skye, "give him a chance, maybe he's telling the truth. What if he did change?"

"No, Jemma! Stay back!" Skye grabs Jemma's wrist. "Please Jemma."

"Skye," she turns from Ward to face Skye, "at least give him a chance!"

"Jemma! He sent you and Fitz to the bottom of the ocean! I should just kill him!" Skye reasons.

"No please," Ward voices, "I want to be part of the team again. Speaking of the team, are they not here?"

Skye once again turns to him taking a step forward in once again shield Jemma. "You will NEVER be part of the team ever again."

"Skye, calm down. And no, they're not here right now."

"Jemma, he hurt you and Fitz!" lowers voice, "and I have no weapons on me."

"Skye..." Jemma's voice holds something in it but Skye can't quite figure it out.

"He can stay, if I get to cuff him."

"Skye, no! You're not cuffing him. What if he's telling the truth?"

"What if he's not?"

Ward clears his throat, "I'm right here."

"Shut up," Skye growls. Ward raises his hands in defeat. Skye spots a scalpel and grabs it.

"Skye!" Jemma says a little bit frustrated.

"Woah Skye! I said I'm not here to hurt you!"

"Well forgive me for not believing you. Sit," Skye points to a chair in the lab and waits for him to sit down, pulling out some cuffs.

Ward sighs frustrated, but goes over and sits down. Skye cuffs Ward to the chair and Ward grabs the key from her pocket.

"There. Jemma, I need to get out of here and I feel it's safe so I'm going to go make cookies, want any?" Jemma shakes her head with a sigh. "Scream if he tries anything Jem, and I'll be back in a heartbeat."

"He's not going to try anything, right Ward?" Jemma asks politely.

"Right."

"Jemma I'm serious, I don't trust it."

Skye heads off to the kitchen not bothering to hold in her frustration even a little. She gets to the kitchen and quickly gets to baking cookies, the first batch coming out within minutes.

"So," Jemma starts trying to make this as far from awkward as she can, "her cookies are really good."

"Like she'd share with me," Ward snorts. Jemma grabs her phone looking say the text she just got.

"Oh look at that," Jemma start with a frown, "besides the fact she's calling you it, she's offering you some milk and cookies."

In the kitchen a ding for the last batch of cookies sounds and it's heard in the lab through the vents along with Skye's voice of contentment, "these cookies will be perfect with some milk!" Jemma gets another text.

As Jemma reads the text Ward fiddles with his cuffs.

"Do you want some milk with your cookies Ward?"

"Sure she's offering to share Simmons," Ward snorts in disbelief.

"She is! She's not as heartless as you think Ward."

Skye pours two glasses of milk, not hearing an answer.

"Show me," Ward says with a straight face. Jemma walks over to Ward holding her phone out for him to read. "Closer Simmons, I can't read it, you have your text size so small." Jemma takes a step closer, she's right next to him holding her phone, not realizing the danger she's in.

Without hesitation Ward grabs Jemma's neck pulling her downward so he can get a better grip on her.

A scream erupts from Jemma's lips and Skye can hear it in the kitchen. Skye drops the tray of cookies and the glass of milk and is to the lab in seconds.

"Ward, Ward what are you doing?" Skye says taking a step towards them.

Ward tightens his grip on Jemma causing a gasp to erupt from her. Skye raises her hands and takes a step back.

"Okay Ward, you're in control of this." Skye sighs, _I knew he shouldn't have been trusted.._.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _"Yes, I am Skye."_

 _"Please, I'm begging, take me, but leave Jemma alone," Skye pleads seeing the fear in Jemma's eyes._

 _"Ya know, that's not a badidea," Ward all but purrs._

 _"No! Ward!" Jemma starts with a frantic voice. I trusted him this is on me. "Take me Ward, leave Skye alone. I have 2 PhDs I'll be of more help. Take me and leave Skye alone."_

 _"No! It's me you want. I'm the one you're upset with. Just let Jemma go and don't hurt her and I'll come willingly and do what ever you say. Just leave Jemma alone," Skye pleads._

 _"No!-" Jemma is interrupted._

 _"Shut up! Both of you!" Ward snaps, "Maybe I'll just take BOTH of you!"_

 _"If you take Jemma I'll make your life a living hell. If you leave Jemma alone I won't try to run or fight you. Got it?"_

 _"Fine," Ward throws Jemma to the ground and walls over to Skye, grabbing the scalpel shed previously had and putting it to her neck, "Jemma don't try and follow us."_

 _Jemma stays on the floor but cries out, begging, "Ward please, leave her alone! I'm the one that trusted you. She has nothing to do with this! Please!"_

 _"Shut up Jemma," Ward snaps walking out of the room with Skye._

 _"Jemma, if you're safe I'll be fine. Okay?" Skye calls back at Jemma._

 _Jemma doesn't believe Skye and she slowly stands. Jemma slips out keeping a hallways behind Ward and Skye as they leave._

Ward is holding on tight to Skye's upper arm. "Ow," Skye is try I mg to shrink away from Ward, "you're hurting me."

"Shut up Skye!" Ward growls grabbing her arm harder and partially digging his nails in.

Skye can't help but let out a whimper escape. She know Ward knows all of her moves and in a fight, she'd loose. They both know it.

"If I let you will you shut up and just follow?" Ward's voice is harsh and Skye knows she's treading on a thin line.

"I already said I would," says in soft voice in attempt to not aggravate him more. Ward let's go of Skye and she puts her hand on her arm and runs it.

Ward leads Skye to a car. He grabs her and shoves her in the back seat and locks her in before taking his own spot in the driver's seat. Skye shrinks away into the door making as much space between them as possible.

"Where are you taking me?" Skye demands.

"Somewhere."

"Who do you work for?"

"Someone."

"Do you want me for my powers?"

"Shut up!" Ward growls swerving the car and almost hitting another in the process.

Skye quiets down and looks back just as the bus leaves sight. A tear falls from Skye's eye and her hand finds its way to the window. "Skye, do you need anything? I have to keep you alive and well.

Skye shakes her head not saying a word.

"No food or water?"

Again Skye shakes her head.

"First you don't shut up and now you won't say a word. Make up your mind!" Ward snaps making Skye flinch. "Fine then! Take a nap or something. We have a long ride and I don't want you watching me."

Skye looks out the window and begins to cry, she thought of what was supposed to happen today. I nice relaxing day with her best friend. Soon she's falling asleep.

"Finally," Ward mumbles to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jemma slipped from the bus. Shed made a quick pit stop in Colson's bunk to grab the keys to Lola.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," Jemma says as she starts up Lola.

Using a trick Skye had taught her she plugged in Skye's phone number and a little blip appeared on the tablet she nabbed.

"Skye, I'm coming for you. I'm so sorry."

Jemma takes off following the blip about 30 minutes behind so she doesn't get caught.

Skye is asleep. Ward is happy.

She's not talking or crying, she's peaceful. Its nice.

Skye slowly woke. A grown finding its way to her lips as she looked around. In the van...

Skye sits up and looks out the back window. They were on a straight away and you for see for miles and for a second, Skye could swear she saw Lola.

"How much longer?" Skye asks softly hoping Ward had not also seen Lola.

"Another ten minutes."

Skye stays quiet the entire time and once they arrive there Ward pulls her from the car. He takes Skye inside to meet his boss.

"I've got the one with powers sir," Ward informs before the two start whispering.

"Ward, I need to use the bathroom..." Ward points to a door and Skye goes in. She pulls out her phone and starts looking at photos of the team already missing them and a tear slides from her eyes followed by more.

Soon Skye is full out crying, silently, followed closely by Ward banging on the door, "hurry up!" Skye jumps startled then quickly slides her phone in her pocket before standing and wiping away the tears.

Skye steps out of the bathroom, "what?" she snaps her voice holding her emotions. Ward grabs Skye by the arm pulling her towards the other guy.

"This is the HYDRA leader."

"He's just as ugly as the rest," Skye whispers. Ward punches her. "Ow! What was that for!"

"You will show some respect."

Skye spits in Ward's face, "I said I'd _Do_ anything. Not mouthing off is not part of that." Ward pulls Skye away and takes her to another room and when they enter and the door closed Skye notes hearing the lock click.

Ward throws a HYDRA uniform at her.

"Put it on."

"What? No! Come on! I said I'd do what I was told, please, don't make me wear this!"

"Put it on Now. Before I make you," Ward growls. Skye quickly slips into the uniform.

"Calm down," Skye says softly. Ward ignores her comment. He grabs her arm and roughly pulls her outside.

"Now quake."

"I can't just quake Ward. I have no clue how I can even do it!"

"Do it now or I'll go get Jemma."

"Okay," Skye frowns, "I'll try..." Skye closes her eyes and holds out her hands thinking of earlier and her best friend being in danger and a small quake starts.

"Bigger!" Skye concentrates and the quake starts to grow. "Bigger!" working hard Skye starts to sweat. "Bigger." Skye tries but can't get it any more. Her arms drop and she falls to her knees, the quake stopping.

"I can't do anymore..." Skye's voice is small.

"Fine. You get a pass."

"Tips hydra agents were watching... Weren't they..." Skye sighs, they're showing her off. _Ward's little pet, getting showed off for the highest bidder..._

Ward proceeded to all but drag her into a room to get brainwashed. "No!" Skye began to fight Ward and a few extra agents came in to help. They got Skye all set up and turned on the tv.

"Let her go!" Jemma ordered pointing a gun at Ward and the men.

"Jemma!" Skye gasps.

"Agent Simmons," Ward smirks, " clear your mind and listen to my voice. Compliance will be rewarded.

Jemma ignores Ward, a soft buzzing starting in her head. Holding the gun, Jemma walks over to Skye, helping her out.

"Jem!" Skye hugs her friend briefly.

"Skye, take the gun," Jemma demands as the noise in her head gets louder. Skye takes the gun and aims it at Ward.

"Jemma, what's wrong?"

"Im-im not sure... My head... It hurts..." Jemma stumbles backwards.

"Ward! What did you do?" Jemma stumbles towards Ward and he catches her with a smile. The noise in Jemma's head is too strong...

Jemma stands on her own and brushes off incurable dirt, "sorry about that Ward. I'm not sure what happened.

"That's okay Jemma," Ward smiles at her.

"J-Jemma?" Skye asks the gun still pointed in that direction. Jemma turns and confusion takes over her face.

"Ward, who is this? Why does she have a gun pointed at us?" Jemma asks worried. Ward's arm slips around Jemma holding her and Jemma's hands move to his chest to keep distance and so she knows he's still there. Jemma looks at her clothes. "Why am I not in hydra uniform?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jemma, it's me, Skye," Skye looks at her best friend.

Jemma's mind has been blocked. She only remembers her two PHDs and any book knowledge she has and her brain is telling her HYDRA is her side.

"She's a shield agent Jemma," Ward explains as if that says everything.

"Well, can she stop pointing that gun at us? I know your good at combat and that, but I'm a scientist and I don't like guns..." Jemma frowns at Skye and it breaks her heart. Skye knows she's brainwashed, but still...

"We were going to have a Skimmons day..." Skye's voice cracks before she regains composure, "I'm going to leave. Move out of my way and give me the keys to Lola Jemma."

"How does she know my name?" Jemma whispers to Ward. Jemma tosses her the keys.

Skye starts walking towards the door the gun pointed at Ward the entire time. Once out of reach Skye bolts.

Skye gets to Lola and quickly takes off going back to the bus. The team had been gone before, but maybe they were back now... Skye needed the help of her friend and engineer, Fitz.

Racing into the lab Skye turns to Fitz and tackles him with a hug. At first, Fitz opens his mouth to scold her, what if he'd had something breakable in his hands? The. He realizes Skye is crying and his arms go around her, his hands rubbing her back as she cries.

"Jemma is HYDRA..." Skye sobs. Fitz is shocked and wants to ask so many questions, but he let's Skye calm first, and with Fitz's help the tears slow and she calms a little.

"Skye," Fitz asks softly, "wh-what happen?"

"We were here... Alone and Ward got in because I forgot to close the door!" Skye's voice gets louder and higher pitched as she talks and realization hits her along with another set of sobs and Fitz stands there holding the fragile Skye in his arms.

"Sk-sk-Skye shhh it's not... Its not... I can't think of the word..." Fitz sighs, he can't think of the word... He hates his impairment, even more so when I friend needs him.

"It's not what Fitz, my fault? If that's what you were going to say your wrong! It's all my fault! I forgot to lock the stupid door and Ward came and took me after all but choking Simmons! She then came after me and ... And I couldn't stop Ward from somehow getting her all brainwashed or whatever! It's all my fault! The one time I think I've finally settled down and it turns out I just screw up this version of family too!" Skye pulls away from Fitz and removed his arms. She turns to go run off, planning to pack her bags then go save Jemma before leaving- deciding she cant cause any more problems that way- when Fitz tackles her in another hug. "Fitz, get off me!" Skye tries to push him off but Fitz holds tight knowing she needs him now more then ever.

"I-i won't let you do something... Something stupid," Fitz is happy he didn't really stumble with his words.

"Fitz-" Skye tries and fails to sound angry with that, but instead spy as broken and she collapses into the floor sobbing. Fitz follows her down and holds her. "Who knows what they're doing to her... It's all my fault!"

"Sk-skye. Let fix this th-then," Fitz pulls back and rests his hands on Skye's shoulders. "Lets get her back."

"We need a plan."

"So-so how do we un-brainwash someone?" Fitz asks softly.

Skye rubs her face and thinks...

...

"The memory machine!"

"The what?" Fitz asked confused.

"The machine HYDRA used on AC! You can fix it so it won't hurt Jemma and then we can put her in it!"

"That's brilliant Skye!" Fitz runs off to go start working and Skye comes up with a plan to get Jemma back.

€+_#,×_€#,×,*",.÷_'*×,  
AN; not very long but I thought youd like a nice fast decent length update.


	5. Chapter 5

/Okay guys! Here's the next chapter. So sorry for the wait. I'll try for at least every other week updates until this story catches up to the RP it is currently at. And I'm sorry it's short. You guys deserve more/

Skye hasn't the faintest idea how to get Jemma back. But she knows she needs to try something.

Skye sighs and grabs her gun, "it's so stupid it just might work." May and AC will kill her for this later, of course, but Jemma needs her now more then ever so Skye goes for it.

Running to Lola- why on earth is she taking Lola out again? -Skye hops in. She drives back to the hydra base just better off then she was yesterday.

Getting to the base Skye silently slips inside and heads towards the lab doing everything in her powers to avoid detection.

 _Jemma stands in the lab. Alone._

Slipping in Skye pulls her gun, _why hydra of all things?_ "Jemma. Its Skye. Hands in the air don't touch any buttons."

Jemma freezes and slowly turns trying to hit the panic button secretly.

"Jemma," Skye warns noticing.

"I don't know who you are or why you want me but I don't want to go. I'm just a scientist," Jemma's voice is panicked and she raises her hands in defeat. "Just don't hurt me please."

"Jemma I'm sorry but it looks as though you'll fight the entire way..." Skye sighs and shoots Jemma with an icer then runs over catching her before she hits her head falling. "Im so sorry Jemma..."

Skye carries Jemma back to Lola then to the SHIELD base.

/AN And the Ward for this deleted their acct and this story hurts to write so this is the end, they save Jemma


End file.
